A weld-in spout of this kind is known from EP 0 773 893 A1 [U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,383]. In this familiar embodiment, the welding fins end at the outer ends of the weld ribs. The ends of the weld ribs and of the welding fins thus form a blended region that makes it difficult to tightly attach the pouch film by welding. So as to solve this problem, it is also known to form a tab on each of the outer ends of the weld ribs, which tabs form extensions of a partition that maintains the weld ribs at a distance. While these tabs at either end of the weld ribs improve the situation, relatively long welding times at high temperatures are still required to obtain a secure seal. This, however, results in a slight deformation of the film of the pouch due to the high temperature and welding time.